guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Born Again
;Past History: Even though the guild is rather new there is a certain amount given before a member can become a member of the brotherhood. We want all the people in the guild to be happy and yes that includes the leader. We want people who will give a lot and get a lot in return. The leader of the guild was originally oneof-akind An Eni who left and will return once he gets a high enough level to be a leader the eni left may 30 2008, at the level of 18 and as of june 6th 2008, he is level 36 and is actually back to the guild and working hard to level as well to level the guild and as of June 6th, he is using the spell soul seek to capture monsters and sell them for profit. He is currently only doing the sand dungeon and the field dungeon. If you have any requests whisper to Oneof-akind Exp given and Ranking System Since the guild is new we dont have alot of requirements. But we want our guild members to give alot or give the amount given. The amount given shows the dedication of that guild member to the guild. Even though where a low level guild if we get members that give into the following we will rank very well in the guilds of dofus. Rankings and The Rights for the guild right now # Officer or 2nd in command -(35,001+ and Loyality and trust) The highest rank a member of a guild who is not a leader can attain. At this rank you may have all or many of the rights. This is normally a reserved rank. # Treasurer -(20,001-35,000) A high ranking post. It commonly comes with rights to pick up materials and kamas from your Perceptor. # Keeper (level 30+ and 10,001-20,000) - A fairly high rank. A Protector is usually in charge of the kamas your collector receives. # Manufacturer -(job level 60+) This rank usually is given to someone with a high level profession and may also receive priority on materials collected from perceptors. # Defender (from 5,001-10,000) - Members of this rank have few guild rights and are expected to protect your collector in battles, though they can often set their own XP contribution and collect kamas from placed Perceptors. # Servant - (from 1001-5,000) A low rank usually given to fairly new members of a guild. These have few or no rights. # On Approval - (from 0-1,000 exp given) The lowest basic rank. This is automatically given to new members. They usually have very few or no rights. Guild House and Paddock The guild is not 2 months old and is not currently in the process of waiting to buy them until their 2 months old or until their guild level is level 18+ The Round Table(The leader and his 2nd in commands making all choices. The group will talk about if a member should be ban loose a right or all rights. Current there is only 2 but i hope that we will fill up. :Oneof-akind (leader) :Hollowed (2nd in command) :3rd Position (open) :4th position(open) :5th position(open)